


Heart To Heart

by Kitty_C02



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, The Wicked Powers - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Parabatai, kit and dru are friends, kit loves ty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 05:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_C02/pseuds/Kitty_C02
Summary: This is set around a year after The Dark Artifices. Kit and Dru had become best friends and Kit wants to be Parabatai. He goes to ask Julian's permission as he doesn't really know what he's supposed to do. When he talks to Julian, he asks, Why not Ty?





	Heart To Heart

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this isn't great, I literally came up with the idea when I woke up this morning. hope you enjoy though

Kit was wandering the halls of the Institute, atempting to find Julian. He'd tried the kitchen, his room, Emma's room, Tavvy's room and the library. Now he was of his way to Julian's studio. When he got there, Julian was painting what looked like a cityscape whilst Emma was being 'helpful' by suggesting colours.

"Hey Kit, what's up?" Emma asked when she noticed him.

"Hi, I was wondering if I could speak to Julian for a minute?" Kit asked more awkwardly than intended. Emma got up and left the room.

"So, what's up?" Julian asked. Kit suddenly felt nervous, he didn't know why, it's not like he was asking his siblings hand in marriage or anything, though, Parabatai was kind of like the best friend equivalent of marriage.

"I came to ask you permission to ask Dru to be my Parabatai." He said. Julian started laughing.

"You do know that you don't need my permission, right, the only person's permission you need is Dru's" He replied once he'd stopped laughing.

"Oh, honestly, I don't know how this all works. So, I can ask her?" Kit asked, wanting to make sure.

"yes, you can ask her" Julian replied, "But I have one question, Why not Ty?"

This what the one question Kit was hoping wouldn't be asked. He started to get nervous again, but there was no way of getting out of this. "Do you do heart-to-hearts with your siblings?"

"sometimes, why?" Julian asked, looking interested.

"up for one now?" Kit asked. Julian nodded. "I keep noticing things, about Ty, that just a friend, wouldn't notice. Like, the way his eyes shine slightly when he finds a new mystery to investigate, or the way he talks a little faster when I ask him about things, as if he's nervous I'll get bored if he's talking too long, which, I never could by the way, I love the sound of his voice too much. Also, when he smiles, it seems to make the world a little bit brighter and it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy, I don't know, I can't explain it." He paused to take a breath "I could go on but I'll get to the point. I heard something about Parabatai being forbidden to be in love, and if there's even the slightest chance that he feels the same way I do, I don't want to risk it."

Julian was silent for a moment, as it he were thinking it all over, or perhaps remembering something.

"Wow," he finally said, "Your in love with Ty?"

"I thought that was implied, yeah, I think" Kit replied, this was the first time he'd ever thought about what he felt for Ty as more than a crush. He then realised he was smiling, a lot, and stopped, instantly.

"Yep, your right, don't ask Ty to be Parabatai, don't even say the word Parabatai around him, believe me, you'll regret it for the rest of your life" Julian said in a rushed tone. He sounded as if he were speaking from experience...

"Right, well, okay then" Kit said, "any advice, for the Ty thing?"

"Be safe" Julian said and practically pushed kit out the door. Kit had no idea what Julian was expecting him and Ty to be doing, But he seemed a bit preoccupied with his own thoughts.


End file.
